Seven Days A Stowaway
by TruetobeBlue
Summary: En route to fulfilling an important cosmic duty, Rosalina is surprised when she finds a sleeping Peach on the Comet Observatory. Much to Rosalina's discomfort, the princess is now stuck on the ship for a week. Can the two build a relationship that can survive the trials of the future, and most importantly, the buried secrets of the past?


**Whew, this was one plot bunny that would not go away. I consider this quite different from my previous Mario works, if only because of the characters and the scenario involved. This is more of a drama in tone in comparison to my other stuff, and will focus on the developing friendship between Rosalina and Peach. **

**There seem to be very few stories that feature these two together as the main characters, so I wanted to break that mold. I'd also argue that, from previous feedback, these are two characters that I'm actually pretty good at capturing. I hope I can reflect that here.  
**

**Please note that there are spoilers for some recent Mario games, namely the Galaxy titles and Super Mario 3D World. You have been warned.**

**Enjoy, and please leave a review!**

**- This chapter was amended on April 5th 2014, spelling errors corrected and plot points expanded -**

/

**Day 1**

/

As she viewed the deep reaches of the cosmos from the Comet Observatory, it became apparent to Rosalina that she was tired.

It was a feeling that she was unaccustomed to. Being the watcher of the stars had granted her a certain protection against the frailties of which most mortals found common. The weariness that now accompanied her being was unmistakable, but despite the apparent familiarity, Rosalina couldn't remember the last time she had felt like this.

'_It reminds me of something..'_

Rosalina didn't bother to think about it too much. It didn't matter; she just knew that she was tired. Not that she could be blamed considering recent events. After all, she had just been on quite the adventure with Mario.

Rosalina felt herself smile at the thought of him. Truly, it seemed that their fates were intertwined ever since Bowser's first attempt at galactic conquest. She had simply been investigating the convergence of hundreds of Green Stars in the Sprixie Kingdom when she had once again come across him.

It was of no surprise to Rosalina when Mario revealed that Bowser had been the root of the trouble in the kingdom below. The plumber had come across a sizable amount of Green Stars on his journey, and offered his assistance in reclaiming the others while getting rid of Bowser's leftovers. Rosalina had naturally accepted.

The key difference from this adventure to the two galaxy-traversing ones was that the company that Mario kept during it. Luigi was at his side, of course. There was also a Toad present, but considering how active the Toads had been in helping Mario in the past, that wasn't a huge surprise. The Toad Brigade Captain had also taken it upon himself to recover some Green Stars separate from Mario and company. Princess Peach, Mario's special one, was also present. It had turned out that she wasn't the main target of Bowser this time, and had taken the opportunity to help Mario out.

Rosalina allowed herself to sit down on the grass of the Terrace, if only to ease the pressure on her legs. Along generally feeling drained, a dull ache had spared across many parts of her body, particularly her legs. She had jumped a lot recently, which considering the company, was to be expected. There were times that Rosalina felt that she was out of her depth, yet the group always helped to support her.

Upon recovering all of the Green Stars, Rosalina used the Comet Observatory to transport the others back to the Mushroom Kingdom. For one night, she celebrated with the others, and even sampled one of Peach's famous cakes. She then had slept in one of the guest bedrooms of Peach's castle, at the monarch's insistence.

Rosalina stifled a yawn and rubbed the back of her neck.

"You seem tired, Mother."

Rosalina turned to see Polari, an elder Luma and her most trusted adviser, floating beside her.

"I am fine Polari." replied Rosalina. "It has been an eventful few days."

"Truly. Did you not sleep well at the castle? I find it hard to believe that the royal beds would be as uncomfortable as for you to leave so suddenly."

Rosalina frowned slightly. Polari was right on both counts. She couldn't understand why she couldn't get to sleep at the castle, as the bed was indeed very comfortable. There was definitely a distinct sense of unease though, and that's probably what prompted the cosmic watcher to leave the castle unannounced and hastily blast off into deep space.

'_My true home…'_

Rosalina's thoughts were interrupted when she felt a nudge on her shoulder. "Mother, are you sure you're well? You've been very quiet since we took off, more so than usual."

"How long do you think it will take for us to reach our destination?"

Polari looked a little nonplussed at the lack of a direct answer, but answered anyway. "We're a travelling at a good and constant speed. Barring any unforeseen circumstances, I'd say we should arrive in about two days."

"Good."

Polari floated closer to her. "If you don't mind me saying Mother, you look more than a little tired. Perhaps it'd be best for you to retire to the Bedroom for a while?"

Rosalina shook her head. "Nonsense. The Terrace is an adequate place for me to rest, and it means I can keep an eye on things here."

"I know Mother, but you'll need to be at your best for the next few days. Given your recent travails, I do not think it is wise to exert yourself too much without proper bed rest. Allow me to watch over the Lumas in the meantime, at least for a little while."

Rosalina found herself frowning again. Polari wasn't wrong. The next few days were very important as part of her duty as watcher of the stars. Rosalina stood up and briefly surveyed the Observatory, with its many Lumas floating happily within their home. The Lumas were her precious family, and she was reluctant to leave their side unless the situation demanded it.

At the same time however, she could not deny that some time in the Bedroom would not go amiss. She also knew that Polari was more than capable of looking over things while she slept. She turned to the elder Luma. "Very well. I shall go to the Bedroom and rest for a few hours. Are you sure you will be okay looking after the other Lumas in that time?"

Polari nodded. "Of course Mother, but only a few hours? Surely you could sleep for –"

"Polari." Rosalina's voice was gentle but firm. "I'll only need a few hours."

Polari looked like he wanted to protest, but thought better of it. Rosalina smiled at the anxious Luma and stroked his head. "I appreciate your concern, but please do not worry. Just promise me that you will call me the instant something arises."

Polari nodded its assent. "Same to you, Mother."

With that settled, Rosalina began to make her way to the Bedroom. She passed the Library on the way, and briefly gave it a glance. Perhaps after the next few days were through, she would gather the Lumas up and read them a story. It had been too long.

She eventually reached the entrance of the Bedroom and entered. She was immediately met with the starry wallpaper that was adorned on every side of the room. Rosalina found herself breathing deeply as she looked around the room, immersing herself in the comforting familiarity of the room after days of experiencing the unknown.

"Mmm…"

The small moan broke Rosalina from her stupor and immediately forced her attention towards the source of the sound. Her eyes widened and she had to fight to stop a gasp escaping from her lips.

Curled up and sleeping soundly, Princess Peach was in Rosalina's bed.

'_Inexplicable.'_

Rosalina was at a loss for what to do. She had the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom just sleeping there in her bed, light-years away from her home planet.

'_How did she even get there?' _

Rosalina paced around the Bedroom, trying to come up with a plan. Perhaps she could call Polari, or just wake Peach up herself? Even if she were to wake Peach up, what would this do for her plans? It was unlikely that Peach would be happy cooped up on the Observatory, millions of miles away from her kingdom.

"Mrrgh…"

Rosalina sighed. There was nothing else for it. She walked over to the side of the bed and looked over at the sleeping monarch. She bent over slightly and reached out her hand, intending to the tap Peach lightly on her head.

Peach's eyes flew open, meeting Rosalina's. Silence reigned as the two stared at each other, one in groggy confusion, the other in shock.

"..what are you doing?"

Rosalina noticed that she still had her hand centimetres away from the now awake princesses' head, and drew it back almost instantly. Peach blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes, before sitting herself up on the bed. Mercifully for Rosalina, Peach had gone to bed fully dressed, her bright pink dress contrasting heavily with the dark purple sheets. She was even still wearing her crown, which had miraculously managed to stay atop her head during the whole process.

"…are you alright?"

"Yes." Answered Rosalina quickly, not wanting to fail to do so for a second time.

Peach raised an eyebrow but quickly dropped it. "Is it morning already? I must have overslept."

"Why are you in my bed?"

Peach's face turned a slight shade of red. "Oh. Yeah. Sorry about that…about this. I didn't mean to."

"…I see."

Peach smiled nervously. "So it's morning then."

"In a manner of speaking…"

"Great! I'll get the chefs to cook us breakfast!"

Before Rosalina could stop her, Peach had jumped out of bed and dashed out of the Bedroom, leaving the watcher of the stars alone. Rosalina blinked before slowly sitting down on the bed.

A loud scream emanated from outside.

Rosalina sighed.

/

It had taken a while for Peach to settle down. The shock of seeing the star-lit reaches of space rather than her castle was quite a large one. The Lumas that had stationed themselves near the Bedroom had all dispersed in fear from the ensuing scream. Polari had come immediately, fearing the worst, and was just as surprised as anyone to see a panicked Peach standing outside the Bedroom.

Rosalina watched as Peach sat on the grassy area of the Terrace, and not unlike Rosalina only a little while earlier, just seemed to stare out into space. The princess had gone into a sort of trance after her initial scream, and seemed to aimlessly wander for a bit until sitting down. The Lumas had dared not approach her after the outburst, though some had asked Rosalina if she was alright. She had answered in the affirmative, but looking at the monarch now, she wasn't so sure.

"Mother?"

Rosalina turned to see Polari approaching her, with a couple of Lumas directly behind him. Between them, the two Lumas were holding a teacup on a saucer.

"Polari, is that the tea I asked for?"

"Yes Mother, fresh brewed from the kitchen."

"Excellent." said Rosalina, as she took the tea set from the Lumas.

Polari looked towards Peach. "Do you think it'll work?"

"From what I gathered from Mario, tea is a favourite of the princess, along with cake… I feel it would have taken too long to make the latter."

Polari looked slightly amused. "Was that sarcasm, Mother?

"No. It would have taken too long, all things considered." replied Rosalina coolly. "I was merely stating a fact."

"…right." Polari quickly moved to change the subject. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Rosalina shook her head. "Thank you, but I think it may be better if I do this alone. I'll call you if I need anything."

With that, Rosalina walked to where Peach was sitting, and sat herself opposite her. Peach was still staring out into space, but her eyes quickly focused on the teacup that Rosalina was holding. Noticing this, the star watcher held out the teacup and beckoned for Peach to take it. The monarch did so, and took a sip. Then another. And another. And another.

Rosalina silently watched her sip and once more felt at a loss. _'Should I say something? Where do I even begin? How will she react? What should I do if she asks to go home? What do I do…"_

"This is really good."

The emergence of Peach's voice pulled Rosalina away from her thoughts. The monarch was looking at her, as if expecting her to reply. Rosalina obliged. "You should tell that to the Lumas who made it, I'm sure they will be pleased."

"Oh, absolutely!" Peach took another sip. "I will have to get the recipe before I go back." Try as she might, Rosalina frowned, and it did not go unnoticed by Peach. "What's wrong?"

Rosalina hesitated before answering. "Princess, I think we need to talk. And I am not referring to the tea."

Peach's eyes furrowed slightly, and she set aside the tea. "I guess that's true."

Rosalina did not beat around the bush. "How is it that you ended up in my Bedroom, and on the Comet Observatory in the first place?"

"Ah..." Peach rubbed the back of her head. "I kinda went out for a midnight stroll last night, I couldn't sleep."

"Neither could I. But Princess, I didn't end up in your bedroom."

Peach's face flushed. "No…no, I guess not. In any case, I couldn't sleep. And well…I thought I would take the chance to surprise you."

Rosalina raised an eyebrow. "…by sleeping in my bed?"

"What? No! I…well, y'see…I thought since I couldn't sleep, I would explore the Observatory for a bit. I didn't think it would be a problem considering what's happened recently."

"You've seen and been on the Observatory before."

"I know. But after all the stories that Mario and Luigi told me about it, I wanted to have a more thorough look for myself. Preferably on my own two feet this time, rather than in the middle a black hole."

Rosalina knew the event of which she was referring. After Bowser's first defeat in space, his artificial galaxy had collapsed on itself, creating a supermassive black hole that threatened to swallow up the universe. The Lumas had been able to prevent such an occurrence, and the universe was reformed. It just so happened that, at the same time, Mario and Peach were flying directly within the black hole.

"So, I went outside at midnight and walked to the Observatory." continued Peach."It's really amazing when you actually _look _at it for a bit. Mario and Luigi weren't kidding."

"How did you avoid the Lumas?"

Peach shrugged. "Experience, I guess. I've had to sneak around an intergalactic space station, and even my own castle at one point. Compared to that, the Observatory was a breeze to sneak around."

"...right."

Peach smiled bashfully at the slight incredulity in Rosalina's voice. "You don't believe me?"

"It doesn't sound entirely plausible but...I suppose I'll have to take your word for it. To be honest Princess, I'm more concerned with how you ended up in my bed."

"I'll get to that. Anyway, I eventually ended up in the Kitchen, where I got the brilliant idea of baking you a little something, as thank you."

Rosalina held up her hand to stop Peach from going further. "To thank me? For what?"

Peach smiled. "Well, you did help Mario in rescuing me the first time Bowser took me into space. You were there for him when I couldn't be, and he's said many times that he wouldn't have got as far if it wasn't for you. I wanted to extend my gratitude to you for that, since I never really got the chance to beforehand." The monarch paused. "Also, considering our recent adventure together, I thought it'd be nice to give you a little parting gift."

"I see." Rosalina took a moment to respond. "And you thought to bake me another cake?"

"Who said it would be a cake?" Peach paused. "Well, it _was_ going to be a cake, but that's beside the point. Truth be told, I had another reason for doing it..." Rosalina didn't humor her, so Peach continued. "...I kinda wanted the chance to speak with you, properly."

"I don't understand, you and I have spoken plenty recently. As you put it Princess, we were recently on an adventure together."

"But that's the point! I meant just…_talking._ Not in the middle of some grand adventure or cosmic event. Just two women, having a talk. A normal talk. Do you see what I mean?"

"Not particularly."

Peach rolled her eyes and gave small huff. "Anyway. That's why I ended up in the Kitchen. There's some really interesting stuff in there by the way, I didn't even know Cosmic Cake Mix was a thing until today."

Rosalina looked at her blankly. "You still haven't…"

A look of irritation briefly made itself known on Peach's face, but it disappeared almost as quickly. "…explained why I ended up in your bed? Yes, I'm getting to that. I had started to bake the cake, and for a couple of hours, things were going fine. But after that, my midnight adventure started to catch up with me, and soon I was struggling to keep my eyes open and stay on both feet. Not exactly a good condition for baking. My body was crying out for a bed."

"Then why didn't you go back to your own?" asked Rosalina bluntly.

Peach's face flushed with embarrassment. "…I was _really _tired. And your Bedroom was closer…"

"So you just decided to take it for your own?"

"I'm sorry, alright? I didn't think it would be such a big deal. I thought that I could just wake up in the morning and go back to the castle, no harm done." Peach rubbed the side of the neck as she continued." I didn't expect you to leave so soon. Why did you?"

A pang of guilt hit Rosalina, and it graced it way onto her features. "…I couldn't sleep."

Peach raised an eyebrow. "Is that it? Though I guess I'm not one to talk."

"Perhaps."

"Did you say goodbye to Mario and the others before leaving?"

"…No."

Peach frowned, but decided to change the subject. "So, what do we do now?"

"I don't know, but it is imperative we decide quickly."

"There's a decision to be made? Forgive me if I'm coming across as rude, but can't we just turn around and head back to my planet?"

"We _could _do that, yes…"

"Buuuut….?"

Rosalina looked up into the stars. "In a couple of days, I shall have to carry out a very important role in the development of the universe…"

"Which is?"

Rosalina looked back down at her, and Peach blanched a little under the serious look she was giving her. "The creation of a new galaxy."

Peach stared at Rosalina blankly for a moment, before managing to splutter "I…I beg your pardon!?"

"The creation of a new galaxy." repeated Rosalina. "To be specific, this is when I guide the Lumas who are of age into transforming. Whether they transform into planets, comets or Power Stars… it is up to me to coordinate them and make sure the process goes smoothly."

"That's….that's just…" Peach's tone spoke of one who was struggling to comprehend it all. "…incredible."

"It is part of my duty as watcher of the stars." Rosalina stated, not seeming at all phased. "I have done it many times Princess, and will do it many times still."

"Just how many galaxies have helped to create?"

"Innumerable." Rosalina answered bluntly. "Regardless, every single time is as important as the last, to both me and the Lumas."

Peach, who had seemingly regained her bearings, nodded. "And this is happening in two days?"

"Correct."

"And there's no way to delay it?"

Rosalina's brows furrowed in consideration. "Even as we speak, Lumas will be gathering at the spot where the new galaxy shall be formed." A small sigh escaped Rosalina's lips. "The truth is, they can wait the extra couple of days it would take if we were to return you home now…"

"…but you don't want to do that, do you?" finished Peach, hitting the nail on the head.

"I am sorry Princess. I would not feel comfortable in leaving the Lumas alone for so long." The look of guilt returned as Rosalina shook her head. "But…you have a duty to your people as well. If you are set on going back to your planet immediately, then I shall accommodate."

A period of silence followed, of which Peach stared into the Terrace grass, seemingly lost in thought. Rosalina was afraid that she had upset her, but before she could say anything, a smile formed on the princess opposite her. She then giggled, which did nothing to allay Rosalina's unease.

Peach turned her face up to look at the watcher. "I guess I'm here for the long haul then, huh?"

Rosalina felt her eyes widen ever so slightly. "But your kingdom…"

"Will be fine." Peach said, waving away the concern. "Bowser has just been defeated, and I'm sure Mario will be able to keep an eye out on things while I'm gone. Besides, I won't be gone for too long, right?"

Rosalina nodded. "By the time we get back to your planet, you will have been gone a week." Despite Peach's seeming acquiescence, Rosalina still felt anxious. "Are you absolutely certain?"

"Yes. We both have our priorities Rosalina, duties to perform and whatnot. But in this case, I think the creation of a galaxy takes priority over getting me back into my castle."

"Princess, this is potentially risky. Won't your subjects panic when they realise you're gone?"

"I'll just send Toadsworth a letter that explains my situation. That should keep things calm."

"How do you propose to send a letter all the way from here?" Rosalina asked, a hint of disbelief creeping into her tone.

Peach was not discouraged. "Do you remember all those letters I sent here to Mario when I was kidnapped by Bowser?" She paused for effect before smirking. "Trade secret."

Rosalina was too bemused to question any further, and dropped the subject. Silence reigned momentarily before she spoke up. "Thank you."

"For what?"

I've asked a rather selfish thing of you, when I had no right to." Rosalina held a hand to her chest and closed her one visible eye. "I will not forget it, Princess."

Peach smiled. "Think nothing of it. Besides, I think flying through space beats sitting in a castle all day, don't you?"

Rosalina paused. "…I wouldn't know."

/

Rosalina gave Polari the task of rounding up all the Lumas and bringing them to the Terrace, and a eventually a small crowd had gathered around her and Peach. The Lumas were muttering amongst themselves, with some aiming curious looks at Peach. Rosalina stood up, and the Lumas immediately went silent.

"My children," said Rosalina softly. "Due to…unforeseen circumstances, we will have a guest on board the Observatory for the next few days. No doubt you already know her as Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom."

The muttering returned briefly, but it instantly quietened when Rosalina raised her hand. "As our guest, and especially royalty at that, I expect you all to be on your best behaviour. She is a friend of ours, so please treat her like one."

Peach's face had reddened slightly, but Rosalina paid it no mind. "Now then, are there any questions?" None of the Lumas spoke up. "No? Very well, you may all go back to what you were doing. Thank you for listening."

Slowly, the majority of the Lumas dispersed back throughout the Observatory. A few did stay behind, and had begun chatting to Peach. Rosalina beckoned for Polari, who was watching over them, and the elder Luma floated over to her. "Mother?"

"Polari, I'm going to go to bed , do you mind watching over things here?"

"Of course not Mother, you go and rest. You look exhausted."

Rosalina couldn't argue with that. It had been a long day, to put it lightly. "Call me if you need anything and…" Rosalina glanced towards Peach, who was happily chatting away to some of the Lumas. "…keep an eye on her. Make sure she's alright, can you do that for me?"

Polari nodded. "Leave it to me, Mother. But…"

"Yes?"

"Can you please sleep for more than a few hours?" Polari glanced at where Peach was. "I really think you'll need it."

Rosalina didn't answer. Instead she just smiled and stroked the senior Luma. She then silently began to make her way back to the Bedroom.

/

"What's it like to be a queen?"

Peach smiled at the Lumas that were currently surrounding her. As soon as Rosalina had finished her speech, a small group had gathered around the monarch and had begun bombarding her with questions. Not that she minded. "It's amazing. I love my people, and I always want to my best for them. Although it can be stressful at times…"

Are you and Mama related?" It was another question, this time from a different Luma. "You're both very pretty."

"I don't think so!" answered Peach with a laugh. "Thank you for the compliment though."

"Do you like bedtime stories?" asked another.

"Love them."

"Okay, I think that's enough for now." The Lumas turned to see Polari floating behind them. "You'll have plenty of time to ask her questions later, now run along."

"Awwww…" The disappointed Lumas reluctantly scattered, leaving Polari and Peach.

"You didn't have to do that, I was enjoying their questions." said Peach. "They were adorable really, like children!"

"I know, but they'd have kept you all day if they were allowed to continue. Besides, Mother asked me to make sure you were alright."

"I'm okay, I…" Peach noticed that Rosalina had disappeared. "…where is Rosalina?"

"Mama has gone to bed. She's been through a lot recently, and she needs the rest. She did try to go earlier but..."

Peach felt herself blush. "I beat her to it."

"Pretty much." said Polari with a chuckle. "Don't worry about Mother, she'll be okay."

"I still feel bad though, I haven't exactly come at a good time. I don't want to be any trouble."

"Mother knows that."

"There must be something I can do though. I mean, she is letting me stay here, even though she hasn't got a duty to do so."

"I wouldn't over-think it. You're a friend of Mario, and I'm confident that Mother is fine with it." The look on Peach's face said that she wasn't convinced, but she didn't say anything. "In any case Princess, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. If you need anything, do not hesitate to call me."

Peach was about to thank the Luma and let him be on his way, but an idea suddenly occurred to her. "Actually, Polari…that is your name, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"I do need something." Peach smiled. "Could you bring those Lumas back to me? I have an idea…"

/

Rosalina did not know how much time had passed when she had awoken. She groggily began to lift herself up so that she could sit on the bed, rubbing her eyes in the process. She drew back one of the canopy curtains and saw Peach, once against fast asleep. She was clad in pyjamas not dissimilar to those of Rosalina, only hers were a shocking pink. She was sleeping on a small mattress that had been placed beside the bed. _Polari must have done that_.

Closing the curtain, Rosalina lay back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Peach was an unforeseen factor in the days to come, but it wouldn't matter; she still had a duty to perform. The protector of the cosmos felt herself yawn. Even if she had been asleep long enough for Peach to go to bed, she still felt a couple more hours were needed, Polari was right in that respect. She turned to her side away from Peach and was about to close her eyes when she noticed something.

A small yellow box had been placed on the other side of the bed. Slightly confused as to why it was there, Rosalina sat herself back up and reached for the box before placing it on her lap. She took off the lid and peeked at the contents. Inside was a small triangular slice of cake, accompanied by a fork and a spoon. It was a simple sponge cake, adorned with small multicoloured Star Bits. Letting curiosity get the better of her, Rosalina cut away a small section and put it into her mouth.

She chewed at it for a moment before pausing.

It was _delicious_. Star Bits had always been among her favourite foods, and they had been integrated masterfully into a delicious sponge cake. Whoever had baked this was obviously quite skilled and experienced. The great taste compelled Rosalina to eat more, and soon enough the whole slice had been swiftly cleaned up.

Rosalina placed the cutlery back into the box, where she noticed that folded a note had been placed under where the slice had been. Clearing away the stray crumbs, she opened the note up and saw it only had a few words, written in pink:

**Thank You - Peach**

Rosalina opened the curtain slightly and peeked at the princess, who was still sleeping peacefully. Being careful to wake her, she placed the box under the bed before closing the curtain once more. The star watcher lay back down onto the bed, turned to her side.

Rosalina smiled as the comfort of sleep took her. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

/

**Hope you all enjoyed this. Can't promise any updates for a while, at least while uni is still taking up most of my time. In the meantime, thank you for reading. If you have the time, please leave a review, I always enjoy reading the feedback of those who give my stories the time of day. It doesn't matter how big or small, I always appreciate any feedback from the readers, whether it be gushing praise or constructive criticism. Anything that will help me to improve.**

**Regards, Blue**


End file.
